This invention relates generally to electrochemical devices, and, more particularly, to the arrangement of electrochemical cells.
An electrochemical cell, which typically takes the form of an electrolytic membrane positioned between and in contact with a cathode and an anode, can either generate energy (battery) or do work (pump). When the cell is configured as a battery, a fuel gas, such as hydrogen, is supplied to the anode, and a gaseous oxidant, such as oxygen is supplied to the cathode. An electrical current is generated, while water is produced as a by-product. U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,168 discloses such a single cell used to generate electricity. When the cell is configured as a pump, an electrical voltage is applied across the anode and cathode. A gas, one capable of entering into an oxidation/reduction reaction, is then supplied to the anode. At the anode, the gas is ionized, and the ions travel across the electrolytic membrane in response to the voltage gradient across the membrane. At the cathode, the ions are reconverted to molecules of the gas, thereby increasing the pressure on the cathode side and decreasing the pressure on the anode side. The result is a pumping action across the membrane from anode to cathode. U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,817 discloses such a single cell used as a pump.
As individual electrochemical cell, whether configured as a battery or a pump, generally operates at relatively small voltage and current levels. The small voltage prevents breakdown of the electrolytic membrane and, in addition, improves the efficiency of the cell. Although each individual cell operates at small voltage and current levels, the electrochemical device as a whole must operate at much higher voltages and currents to be compatible with standard batteries and electrical devices. Typically, the individual cells are mechanically stacked together, whereby adjacent cell walls are joined together. The cells are the electrically connected in series and/or parallel. This method is generally acceptable when large scale devices are contemplated. But in some applications, especially where small scale devices are required, this method becomes unacceptable. Therefore, there has been a need for an improved method of arranging the individual cells for these types of applications.